happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear-Female Character Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Disco Bear and the female characters of the show. Overview Disco Bear has been known to flirt with girl characters, with little success. They are often annoyed at him for doing so, likely because several of his attempts have caused them physical (as well as mental) pain. Since Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear has not been flirting with any of the girls, likely because he has yet to gain a starring role after that episode. Giggles Stayin' Alive At first he annoyed her by interrupting her tea party, but she seemed to enjoy dancing with him before he killed her. Ipso Fatso She and Petunia made fun of Disco Bear, calling him a square and becoming annoyed when he attemped to impress them on the treadmill. Aw Shucks! Disco Bear was hitting on her again without much success. He thought he impressed her, when she was dead and had some of Lumpy's giant popcorn in her hair, because he thought she was jealous of his afro and trying to imitate it (and failed to notice that she had died). A Change of Heart Despite her dislike of him, Giggles took care of Disco Bear while doctor Lumpy was out. Easy Comb, Easy Go She, Mime and Petunia laughed at Disco Bear when he attemped to flirt when he was bald and Mime was with a wig. Petunia Stayin' Alive Petunia was quite annoyed when Disco Bear appeared, and was horrified by Giggles' death, which he caused. Hello Dolly Disco Bear winks at Petunia, who gives no reaction in return. Blind Date Disco Bear is date with Petunia which is odd, when she dislikes him. It is likely she decided to give him one chance, something she regretted when he attemped to kiss her. She then sprayed him in the eyes. They both falling in the cliff. Easy Comb, Easy Go Petunia laughed at Disco Bear when he attemps to hit on her, but he was bald and Mime was with a wig. This is really odd, since most of the characters are "bald" and Petunia and the others made fun of Disco Bear because he was bald. (Then again, he usually has hair.) Ipso Fatso Petunia thought it was boring that Disco bear came to the restaurant. She, along with Giggles, insulted Disco Bear, calling him a square, and they giggled at him when he was eating fruits. A Change of Heart Petunia was annoyed when Disco Bear was dancing and she was holding his dishes. When he thanked her, she was clearly disgusted. Later, she was shocked when he suffered from a heart attack (and probably called the ambulance). Flaky Disco Bear doesn't flirt as much with Flaky as with Petunia and Giggles. On the other hand, he seems to be a bit more successful with her, to the point that you could consider them as actual friends. Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya At the beginning of the episode, Disco Bear ended up pushing her away (because he could not see her) in order to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. Four days later, when Flaky was at the door of Disco Bear's cabin, he was happy to see her, unaware of the fact that she was dead. Rink Hijinks Like in Ski Ya, Disco Bear didn't notice Flaky when he pushed her out of the way, leading to the lethal chain of events. See What Develops Flaky had no problem with the grocery's other workers, Nutty and Disco Bear. Before the flood in the store, she was seen happily shaking hands with him, even smiling. Easy Comb, Easy Go Disco Bear was in a hurry to test Lifty and Shifty's hair growth formula and got mad at Flaky for slowing down the traffic. Lammy Due to Lammy and Disco Bear not appearing on-screen at the same episode, they have to yet meet each other. Trivia * Flaky is the first female character to have interacted with Disco Bear to not have any romantic relationships. *Lammy has yet to encounter Disco Bear. *Disco Bear flirting with Flaky was one of the main hints of Flaky being female before the confirmation came out. *On Disco Bear's starring roles in the TV Series, all of the females introduced at the time not only appeared, but also survived. *Disco Bear is friends with Lifty and Shifty, two characters clearly disgusted by the female characters who meet them. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe